Ice Blossom
by Spunky0ne
Summary: It was a simple order..."Guard my cousin, but DO NOT have sex with him." But will Byakuya's trust be enough to stop love at first sight? And why can't they fall in love? After all, Renji needs love too. Besides, what could happen, right?...yaoi, mpreg...Renji/Tetsuya, Byakuya/Prince Hiromi
1. At First Sight

**Ice Blossom**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: At First Sight**

Renji rolled over in his bed, checked the time and groaned at how awfully early it was. But he dragged himself grudgingly out of bed and stumbled through his cold apartment to the bathroom. Thankfully, being up early meant that the water for his shower would be comfortably warm. He yawned widely and slipped out of his yukata, stopping to drop it into the clothesbasket. He had come a long way since the Rukongai, and he'd be damned, he thought, if he'd fail to appreciate having a space, any clean, neat space of his own. He kept his small apartment tidy, despite having grown up in a place where everything was dirty and food, water and shelter were luxuries.

He could have gotten a larger, and maybe nicer place, but even the relatively poor apartment was an upgrade from curling up in the corners of leaky, abandoned buildings and pissing in the bushes. And besides, his taicho's former fukutaicho charged an arm and a leg for the one extravagance that Renji allowed himself…sunglasses.

He shook his head and chuckled softly, wondering at himself. But he couldn't seem to help it. Ever since traveling to the living world and seeing the wildly different types they had there…

"Aw, hell," he sighed, sliding in under the hot spray and closing his eyes.

The water ran through his long, red hair and down the tanned and tattooed length of his athletic body. He felt the soft burn of Zabimaru in his mind as the nue began to wake as well.

"Up kinda early, ne Renji?" complained the baboon, "Snakey is still snoring…too damned loudly!"

"_Ah, shut up," he thought back, frowning, "Taicho said we need to leave early. It's not every day we escort someone into the spirit dimension. And Taicho's getting married to a prince."_

He'd been relieved to hear that the prince was a third child of the king, making it unnecessary for Byakuya to leave his home at Kuchiki Manor and his position in the Gotei 13. The prince, instead, would be moving to the Kuchiki estate and living there.

"_So…why is he having us go with him?" asked the snake boy, sleepily._

"_I thought you were asleep," Renji thought back._

"_I couldn't sleep with you making such noise in the shower and the empress of big butts talking too much!" Snakey answered, yawning widely as he spoke._

"_Well, you need to be on your toes, anyway, so wake up," Renji said shortly, "And will the two of you leave me alone while I'm showering?"_

"_What's the matter?" asked the baboon (Renji could feel her smile), "Are you going to masturbate?"_

"_Of course he is!" laughed Snakey, "Look how big…"_

"_Shut the hell up, will you?" Renji snapped, "and get the hell out of my head so I can shower in peace! You think fucking Senbonzakura torments Taicho while he's in the goddamned shower?"_

He could almost see the two exchange an amused glance before descending into a fit of giggles and fading from his consciousness.

"Fucking perverts," he muttered aloud.

He glanced down and sighed, actually feeling more than a little aroused from the dream he'd been having before he woke up. He'd had the same dream for several nights running…about standing somewhere among a grove of trees, talking to Kuchiki taicho. That part was pretty normal. What wasn't normal, and what took him by surprise every time was the sudden approach of…someone. He never got a good look at the person, but whoever it was, seemed to strike at all of his senses at once. He'd wondered if it was a somewhat perverted dream about his 'almost sister' Rukia, or if he was attracted to Byakuya and afraid, even in his dreams to approach the Kuchiki clan leader. Because the person carried that soft sakura scent and also had silken black hair, but had smiling lips and wide, luminous blue eyes of a shade he'd never seen before. He couldn't tell if the person was male or female. All he knew was that, whoever it was, left his body aching to be touched and anxious for release. He sighed softly, closing his mind tightly to the interference of his zanpakuto, and sliding a hand down his wet abdomen. As his fingers wrapped around his erection, he emitted a soft sound of surrender and called that person back into his mind.

He could almost feel himself sinking deeply into an eager mouth that was soft and warm and slightly sweet. He could smell the scent of sakura that radiated around the person. He didn't need to imagine whether the person was male or female. That didn't mean shit, he thought, to someone like him. In the Rukongai, there were plenty of kids of the same gender, who bonded during the struggle to survive. And no one was going to begrudge them what pleasure they might find in what could be a shockingly short union. And same sex joinings were really a better option, considering that they had a hard time managing to keep themselves fed and didn't want to have to try to provide for babies. Babies didn't live long in a lot of cases. And Renji found that he would rather they not be born, than to see one lost to starvation or the violence that was rampant in the lower Rukongai, where he lived. Of course, occasionally, a little bit of noble blood would appear in a Rukon-born kid and even a guy could find himself in trouble.

He'd wanted to ask Kuchiki taicho how that noble ability worked, but even now that their efforts in the capture of Aizen Sousuke had eased the tension between him, Byakuya was still his taicho and Renji was still the man's subordinate. And he didn't know if he ever dared broach such a personal subject with someone so reserved. He'd asked Rukia once, but she had just hit him and told him to mind his own business. It wasn't like he'd ever have a noble boyfriend anyway. He figured it was her way of avoiding telling him she was too afraid to ask, even being part of the family.

Renji let out a long breath, going back to thinking about that dream, the sudden meeting of his red-brown eyes with those lovely blue ones, the sounding of a voice that, although clear in his dreams, could not be conjured in the daytime, the brush of soft skin under his rough hands, slender hands running down his strong chest, sliding down his abdomen and wrapping around his swollen member as he and his dream lover exchanged hot, wet kisses. He felt warm lips traveling down his body, sucking hungrily at his skin, devouring the drops of moisture the shower had left there and tracing every inch of the black markings that covered his body, following their path down the back of his neck, over his muscled shoulders, down his chest and back, over his abdomen and down onto his thighs. And when he lowered his eyes, he could imagine a gently bowed head, long strands of black hair, and those sweet blue eyes rising to meet his as that ungodly, pretty mouth wrapped around him and sucked him slowly to the ends of his wits. He could imagine sinking his fingers into the satiny hair and encouraging that mouth to move faster along his length as his hips moved and he penetrated that oh, so wonderful mouth until his breath shortened, and his lover took him over the edges of bliss and into oblivion.

In his fantasy, his lover moaned, making a delicious vibration as he swallowed the sharp pulses of Renji's release, then gently licked any stray bits from his pleasantly sated length. Finally, they returned to a heady barrage of kisses and he moved to pleasure his lover as he had been pleasured.

He opened his eyes and watched as the water washed away the milky streams of his loosed seed. His head spun in the afterglow of orgasm and his heart pounded beneath his softly heaving breast. His mind wandered back to his ambiguous sexual orientation. And he still wasn't sure whether he favored a male or female partner. He didn't like the weak, needy type of woman, or the shrill, demanding ones. The flirty, busty type were good for a short term respite from loneliness, but usually flitted away before the bloom of first fuck had faded. It was difficult to find a woman strong enough to stand on her own, a little screwy in the head enough to be fun, who wouldn't obsess over every little thing and would be as good in a fight as in bed…one who didn't care so much whether he entered through the back door or front, but liked to be taken down suddenly and loved a little bit roughly. Those were the characteristics most closely associated with survival in the Rukon, and they had certainly colored his vision.

When it came to men, he found himself equally choosy. His didn't enjoy a guy that acted like a woman or was overly moody, but he wasn't into crazy hardcore guys, like the ones in the eleventh…or even the full of themselves, and yet still kind of deadly ones like Yumichika. The guys he'd been to bed with were more the friendly comrade types like Shuuhei and Kira, who hooked up with him to ease their mutual loneliness as they waited longingly to be knocked off their feet by THE ONE.

Renji had to laugh at himself, being as worldly and wise as he was in other ways, but being so blatantly naïve about true love. That 'one' might well not exist, but he sought that person anyway and held up each lover to that high, and as of yet, unattained standard.

"Kami, I'm so stupid."

He kicked himself pretty often for not settling down with Shuuhei when he'd asked, but his heart, though having loved being with the squad nine fukutaicho as a 'friend with benefits,' had not been snared tightly enough for him to settle down at the time. Then, Shuuhei had hooked up with Kira and even the benefits ended. They were all still friends, but Renji was lonely and still no closer to being struck by love.

But he still had a pulse and he was still breathing, so there was still hope…

He blinked the water out of his eyes and realized that it was getting colder. And he washed his hair hurriedly before slipping out of the shower and dressing quickly. He left his apartment, ignoring the soft snickers as his mind opened to Zabimaru again.

"Oi, Renji," Snakey laughed, "Just come to your inner world and screw her! She just sits and plays with herself while you don't know she's watching you…"

His reiatsu burned softly in warning and the nue quieted. He flash stepped to the sixth division and arrived just as Byakuya did.

"Good morning Taicho," he greeted the noble, studying the beautiful formal kimono Byakuya wore, "You look great."

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said, not smiling, but his dark eyes revealing a hint of gratitude, "And thank you for being on time."

"Well," the redhead said, looking around expectantly, "wouldn't want to keep your cute fiancée waiting, ne?"

"No," the noble agreed, "Although Hiromi is quite patient, it is not right to keep him waiting longer than necessary."

"Right," said Renji, falling in with him as he entered the division office.

He waited for a few minutes, watching quietly as Byakuya finished a few last tasks and prepared to leave.

"Taicho," he said, as they walked back to the front door, "Would you mind if I asked you a question? It's, uh…kinda personal."

"Go ahead, Abarai," Byakuya said serenely, turning towards the edge of town and flash stepping forward.

"I was just wondering," he said, keeping step alongside the noble, "You put up such a fight against an arranged marriage before. Are you really okay with this? I mean, not to pry, but I think it would be sad to spend the rest of your life with someone you didn't love."

Byakuya let out an amused breath.

"I have been passionately in love, Abarai. It was a long time ago, yes, but I do remember. And it _was_ a surprise when I was chosen to wed Hiromi. But I traveled to the spirit dimension and I met him. And we got on pleasantly. I do not wish to spend the rest of my life alone, so I am accepting, even rather happy with the arrangement.

"It doesn't bother you that Hiromi is a guy?" Renji asked, looking at him curiously, "I mean, you married a woman before…"

Byakuya sighed and shrugged.

"Love comes in many forms, as you, yourself know. Hiromi is gentle, kind and honorable. I am accepting. And Hiromi and I have something in common. He was actually engaged once before. His to be died after being attacked by a demon, hours before they were to take their vows. It was a union of choice, blessed by the king and he was understandably devastated. This common ground we have walked has given us a foundation to build upon. I would be lying if I said I knew what would happen. But I think that, for an arranged marriage, it bodes well for both of us."

Renji smiled.

"That's good, Taicho. I'm glad for you both."

Byakuya paused for a moment, meeting his eyes with gratitude.

"Arigato, Renji," he said, the ghost of a smile touching his fine lips.

"Say, uh…where's your noble entourage? I thought they'd be at the division."

"They are meeting us at the dimension wall," Byakuya said, flash stepping forward again.

"Ah," said Renji, following.

He managed to keep himself quiet for a few long minutes before a question occurred to him that had actually been bothering him ever since Byakuya had asked him to join the noble entourage traveling to the spirit dimension for the royal nuptials.

"Taicho," he said, before he could think better of it, "Why did you ask me along on this? I mean, I'm not a noble…"

"No," said Byakuya, observing him out of the corner of one gray eye, "but you are my fukutaicho…and you are a friend. And I think that among the royals, you will find less unpleasantness over class distinction than you will among the noble clans. There isn't the struggle for social position that usually gets in the way. That is not to say that you won't encounter some of that here, but it will likely come from among the nobles rather than the royals."

"Yeah?" grinned Renji, "Well both are considered steps above a lower Rukon-born like me, ne?"

Byakuya stopped again and met his eyes directly.

"I do not think of you that way, Renji. And I would like it if you would not think of yourself that way. We are all part of the three worlds…and our king created us all. We all have our place in those worlds and we serve our purposes. One is as important as the next, even if some are more lauded."

Renji chuckled good-naturedly.

"Rukia's going to be there?"

"Of course," said Byakuya, "She is family."

"Aha!" Renji laughed, "She put you up to this! She thought she'd feel out of place being the only peasant among the nobles and royals and she twisted your arm!"

"I beg your pardon," Byakuya said, a bit icily, "No one 'puts me up to' anything, Abarai. It is an important occasion to me and I would like for my family and friends to be present."

He fixed the redhead in place with a stern eye.

"_Even_ the more troublesome ones."

"Troublesome?" Renji laughed, "Me? That's not nice, Taicho."

They flash stepped on down the trail together.

"So, are there any special rules I should follow?" asked Renji.

"Stay close to me, keep your mouth closed, no foul language, wash and dress properly and do not flirt with anyone, _male or female_," Byakuya said firmly, "I have had suitable attire sent ahead for us, so you will be properly turned out. But I cannot manage your behavior. It is up to you to do that. I am sure Rukia will remind you if you overstep."

"Great," sighed Renji, rolling his eyes.

They flash stepped out of the trees and spotted the entourage waiting. Byakuya moved to the front and approached a group of nobles that stood waiting. A slender, black-haired man dressed in the dark blue uniform of Byakuya's personal guard stood with his back to them, but turned and broke into a stunning smile as Byakuya approached him.

"Byakuya-sama," he said, bowing in greeting.

As he rose and looked up at them, his eyes struck Renji with the force of monsoon. The redhead swallowed hard as he fell into those lovely blue eyes that looked exactly like the ones he'd been seeing in his dreams.

"Tetsuya, I would like you to meet my fukutaicho, Abarai Renji," Byakuya said, nodding, "And Renji, this is my cousin and personal bodyguard, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

"Pleased to meet you, Abarai-san," Tetsuya said, extending a hand and meeting his eyes warmly, "My cousin has told me a lot about you."

"Y-yeah," Renji managed in a thick voice, taking hold of the noble's hand as a hard jolt left him almost breathless, "Nice to meet you."

Oh my kami…it's him!

_THE ONE…_


	2. Temptation

**Chapter 2: Temptation**

_Oh my kami, it's him!_

THE ONE…

Tetsuya felt an odd inward shock of recognition and forced himself not to react. Years of living among the Kuchiki nobles had trained him well in hiding his reactions, even sudden ones. But hiding his reaction didn't stop him from flying into speculation on the inside.

It is just as it was in my dreams! A grove of trees…and my cousin approached us, then…a flash of wild, autumn red hair…feral, red-brown eyes, and golden, tanned skin. And what I saw before that so entranced my sleeping mind, but that my waking mind could not recall…the lovely, black tribal markings. I had only heard of Abarai Renji from my cousin. I never saw him before.

_But I dreamed of him…_

_How is that possible?_

He continued to wonder as Renji took his hand and he felt a soft jolt inside. He had but a moment to enjoy the feeling, then the clan's careful conditioning of his body delivered an equally powerful shock of pain and brought him back to awareness. Again, he kept his expression warm and serene as his eyes met Renji's and all else around them disappeared. He seemed to be spellbound, and trapped in the touch of Renji's hand on his. And though the moment was drawn out in his mind so that he felt the intensity of it for some time after, they only gripped each other's hands in greeting for a moment and then let go.

But it was warning enough for the noble.

This is why the clan did what they did to me. This is what they feared. Why? Is it so wrong for me to feel this? It doesn't feel dangerous. It threatens no one. Why? Why am I not able to experience love? Why do I have to ignore this and move on as though I didn't feel it? I feel it everywhere inside me. Why?

He walked quietly alongside Byakuya as they passed through the dimension wall, keeping his eyes focused on the land around them. He imagined that the royal guard had security well in hand, but nothing meant more to Tetsuya than Byakuya's safety. Of all of his relatives, only Byakuya viewed him with affection. And because of Byakuya's love, he had been protected from the worst of the things the clan had previously done to discourage the binding of noble and peasant blood. He had come along too late in Tetsuya's life to protect him from some things, but that he was alive at all, and that he had any freedoms were because of his late parents, who moved to the Rukongai to shield him, and because of his elder cousin, who heard of the way he was treated after his parents died and he fell into clan custody, and took him on as his personal servant, then later as his bodyguard.

So even though it was supposed to be safe enough, Tetsuya minded the area around them fastidiously, even as he continued to surreptitiously steal glances at his cousin's fukutaicho out of one cautious, blue eye. That sleek, red hair that he remembered from his dream was restrained within a hair tie on top of Renji's head. But Tetsuya could imagine sliding the tie out of his hair and watching it drop down around his shoulders and onto his long, straight back. He could imagine sliding his fingers through the long strands…

Another jolt of pain reminded him rather suddenly that such a thing was simply not possible. Whatever might have happened at the first meeting of their eyes and the first touch of their hands, Abarai Renji was off-limits to him. Love was off-limits. A weight settled over the noble's heart as he continued forward at Byakuya's side, forcing his eyes to look everywhere except that space on the other side of Byakuya that Abarai Renji filled. He was tempted to experience a sharp drop into depression, but was shocked out of it as he registered a sudden, malevolent change in the reiatsu around them. His body tensed for a moment, then Kuchiki Tetsuya flew from Byakuya's side, his zanpakuto in hand as he fired himself at the source of the danger he had sensed. He had a flash impression of a large, leathery black form, dangerous claws and sharp fangs. He had heard of the demons that populated parts of the spirit realm, but had never heard of them attacking a group…or anyone so close to the palace. He sensed the approach of the royal guard, but his instincts told him not to wait, but to attack. His sword came down on the demon's hard claws, then he broke away and slashed at it. The beast snarled, glaring into Tetsuya's eyes and promising death. He held the beast's eyes for a breathless moment, then threw himself into another attack.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sensed the sudden tension in Byakuya, then saw Tetsuya launch himself away from the noble's side and towards a large, black creature that had just stepped out of the trees to the side of them and was moving in their direction with obviously foul intent. He took up a protective position alongside Byakuya as a throng of smaller demons shot out of the trees and began to attack their group. He heard Senbonzakura slip free and saw a cloud of pink rise up and head towards the attacking demons. Renji sent Zabimaru after, and between the two, they took out a large portion of the attackers. Their guards moved in quickly to finish off the smaller demons as Renji's eyes found Tetsuya again.

The blue-eyed noble struck tenaciously with blindingly fast slashes and deadly accurate strikes with hands and feet. When the demon moved, Tetsuya moved with him, evading the beast's attempts to eviscerate him then and there, and throwing him back from Byakuya. His power flared bright blue around him as the demon fired a blast at him, only to see it shatter as an ice shield formed between them and Tetsuya disappeared in a blistering flash step.

"Ban kai, Koori no bakuha, Re-kuhime!" he cried, raising his zanpakuto and pointing it at the charging demon.

Renji's heart surged into his throat, sure that the attack wouldn't release quickly enough, and that he was about to watch Byakuya's beautiful cousin die. But Renji and the rest of the entourage were forced back by an icy wind as Tetsuya's zanpakuto roared to life and a storm of ice blades exploded out of it, capturing the shocked and howling demon and throwing him down, then cutting him to pieces that shimmered fitfully, then faded away. The few remaining, smaller demons fled and the guards inquired if Byakuya and the rest of the noble family were all right as Tetsuya slid his weapon back into its sheath and turned back in their direction. The fight replayed in Renji's mind as Tetsuya started towards them, and he saw again the firelit blue eyes, the incredible speed and grace of his movements, and the huge explosion of his power that he wouldn't have expected.

He is bankai level? He has the power of a taicho? Well, who else would Byakuya choose to guard him? Of course he has a bankai…

Tetsuya seemed to move in slow motion as he strode back towards them, the power still radiating around his slender body. He returned to Byakuya's side and again became the quiet, calm person he had been before. Renji's head spun from the shift for some time after. He walked silently on Byakuya's other side, the questions running rampant in his head. They nagged at him relentlessly until they reached the palace and he was distracted away from his thoughts.

"Greetings, Kuchiki-sama," said the attendant sent to meet them at the gates, " Welcome to the palace. Dinner will be served soon, but first, I will show you to your rooms."

Byakuya nodded and the group fell in with the attendant.

"Our deepest apologies, Kuchiki-sama, but space in the palace has become limited due to the number of guests here for the royal nuptials, so your guardsmen will share rooms if that is not a burden."

"It is no burden," Byakuya said, nodding, "It is understandable that space would be limited during such an event."

They followed the attendant to the second floor, then turned down a long hallway and the group began to disappear into the rooms to bathe and dress for dinner. Renji walked into his room and waited for a moment, surprised when he saw the single, large bed in the room. But he had slept in a barracks before and out on the battlefield. In addition to that, the bed was large enough that he and whoever he was rooming with would be able to avoid space issues.

He walked out onto the balcony and gazed down into the King's Gardens. He knew he had never seen a place so beautiful, and probably never would again. His eyes roamed over the sea of colors, rolling hills and green meadows, rambling brooks and large rivers. Animals of all kinds roamed about freely.

"Wow…" he whispered softly, "Unbelievable…"

"Abarai-san?" said Tetsuya's voice from the doorway.

Renji turned, his mind still on the King's Garden and just assuming that the noble was merely there to bring a message. But then, he followed Tetsuya's eyes to the single bed in the room and saw the lovely blue eyes blink in momentary confusion. Then, the truth of the situation smacked Renji as much as if it had been Rukia, admonishing him for his stupidity.

"We're sleeping together," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Oh shit, that was not good!

"I uh…I mean, you are…assigned to this room too?" he said, recovering.

"It seems so," Tetsuya said, exuding perfect calm, "Is that…all right with you?"

"Oh," said Renji quickly, "yeah. No problem. The bed's huge. The room's huge."

What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I feel like I can't breathe? Why can't I string together a simple freaking sentence?

Tetsuya nodded briefly and moved to the closet as Renji turned away and continued to stare out at the King's Garden. He tried to ignore the fact that right behind him, Byakuya's very attractive cousin was settling into _their _room. And despite his admonishment to himself to keep his thoughts clean, he felt a jolt in his loins, thinking about spending a night so close to _him_…stealing peeks at his relaxed, sleeping face, admiring the curves of shoulder, hip and thigh, to see that pale, lovely skin lit with moonlight.

Sweet kami, this really feels like heaven…

Except, he thought, that it would be hard being close to all of that beauty and _not_ acting on it. As much as Byakuya's cousin was beautiful, he was also _Byakuya's cousin_, noble, and off-limits.

So it would really be like very sweet torture.

But he smiled, even so. Their forced closeness would give him a chance to break the ice between them, to learn more about the noble and to share stories. Tetsuya seemed friendly enough. And it suddenly occurred to Renji that the noble was actually more likable than any of the other nobles he had ever met. In a way, Tetsuya seemed _too likable_ to be one of them. He smiled more readily than his stoic cousin…more readily than any of them Renji could remember. And his grip on Renji's hand had been firm…strong, not at all hesitant.

Hmmm…

He turned back into the room and was surprised to find himself alone again. Shaking his head, Renji walked into the closet and located the kimonos Byakuya had ordered placed there for him. He picked out a forest green one with a warm, brown pattern on it and laid it on the bed, then grabbed a yukata and walked into the bathroom.

A shock went through his body as he realized, first, how big the bathroom was. It was as big as the room outside of it, the greater part of it being taken up by a large bathing pool that was surrounded by flowers and grass, so that it had the feel of being outside. Skylights added to the atmosphere. Renji blinked, and as he continued to admire the room, he made a second discovery. As he turned his head, he spotted Tetsuya slipping out of his yukata. Speaking and breathing suddenly became nearly impossible, and he flushed and scrambled to make something come out of his tongue-tied mouth.

"S-sorry…I uh…I'll, um go."

"It's all right," Tetsuya said, not missing a beat, "My cousin mislikes anyone being late for formal occasions, and time is short. Feel free to join me…to save time."

Renji froze for a moment, his mind capturing the savory image of that model of pale perfection, the swirls of black, satiny hair, a slender, almost delicate looking figure, perfect, unmarred skin that wore a slight blush (perhaps from the warmth of the water), the luminous blue eyes and almost smiling lips, a sweet, round bottom and milky thighs.

He suffered a beautiful fleeting image of placing his hands on those inner thighs, burying his face in the nest of black curls and inhaling that dutifully flaccid member, bringing it to life.

_Shit…_

He felt it all through his body as the noble turned away and walked out to the waterfall on the other side of the room, his too pretty ass teasing Renji all of the way. The redhead shook his head to clear his mind, then, with softly trembling hands, removed his clothes and walked out into the water. He sighed softly at the warmth of it and walked to the waterfall trying not to look directly at the attractive man standing beneath it…lifting his arms to brush the hair away from his face…water running in streams down those soft curves, that softly heaving chest, nicely shaped hips…

Shit…shit…

_Think of something else…anything else!_

_Don't think about how much you want to sink your mouth into his…slide your hands down the curve of his back and cup that pretty bottom in both hands. Oh kami, Abarai, get it to-fucking-gether!_

He accidently raised his eyes and was surprised to see a flash of pain cross Tetsuya's fine features. His instinct was to ask if he was all right, but then the man might think he was staring. But…he suddenly realized, Tetsuya was looking too. When he thought Renji wouldn't see, he was stealing glances at the dance of tribal markings all over his body.

But it's just because they're kinda different. Anyone would notice.

Still, the touch of those eyes, just the suggestion of interest, stoked Renji's desire.

It's good that the water is deeper here, because I'm as hard as a damned rock!

_I wonder if he's…damn it, stop! I have to stop thinking like that!_

"Would you mind handing me the soap?" Tetsuya asked, startling him out of his reverie.

"Ah…n-no problem," Renji said, taking the soap and extending his hand to offer it to the other man.

His fingers touched the noble's in the exchange, and Renji felt another jolt in his groin. And again, a look of discomfort crossed the noble's face.

"Hey, uh, you weren't…you weren't hurt fighting that demon, ne?" he said.

"Wh-what?" Tetsuya said, sounding startled, "No…no, I…I'm fine. Arigato."

"But you looked like something was hurting."

Tetsuya blinked and shook his head.

"No, you must have been mistaken, Abarai-san. Nothing is wrong. I was not injured."

"Oh, ah, okay, sorry," Renji stammered, flushing and feeling stupid.

But I was sure I saw…pain.

He groaned inwardly as Tetsuya stepped out from beneath the waterfall and walked back to the edge of the bathing pool, his lovely bottom tormenting Renji until he reached the edge of the pool and wrapped a yukata around himself.

Renji waited under the waterfall until quite some time had passed, before exiting the pool and going back out into the room. By the time he left the bathroom, Tetsuya had dressed and left for the dining hall, and Renji was alone with just the sweet, sakura scent he left behind.

Damn it!

_I can't wait until bedtime…_


End file.
